palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Bio-Tanium: The living metal
''Bio-Tanium: The living metal '' The exact origin of this strange alloy is still a complete enigma, but not its applications. The metal displays properties of a symbiotic organism as well as a virus. The metal is biologic in origins though. It does not effect psionics or magic, can be repaired via magic or psionics, does not reduce the sense of touch, but strangest of all, it heals at the same rate as the host body. Through some unknown process, Bio-tanium is bonded to a specific host body, the metal then replicates a certain body part like skin, bone, or muscle, and then acts in the same fashion as would the host's original tissue. Also, it does not inhibit the use of shape-changing abilities. It simply appears that the new form has also received an alteration as well. Bio-tanium can be used for a number of medical and military purposes. It is the perfect substitute for Bionics. A limb, bonded with a bio-tanium replacement, will function exactly like the amputated one. It will not affect natural powers and more importantly, it will grow stronger with exercise, like natural muscle. It works the same on Supernatural creatures as well as regular S.D.C. ones. By some unknown system, the metal actually reads the hosts D.N.A. and replicates the missing limb. This is one of the reasons that researchers believe that Bio-tanium is actually a living symbiotic organism. The metal can also be grafted to burn victims, replacing missing or damaged tissue with a mega-damage replacement. Bio-tanium is also used as a method to beef-up a normal subject. A small amount of the metal is ingested, then it bonds with the skeletal structure and muscle fiber of the recipient, naturally replicating the effects of the Titan Juicer process. Although not as effective as the Juicer conversion, it does boost the host's natural endurance, strength, and speed (Reflected in attribute bonuses). It provides a bonus to whoever receives the graft, regardless of M.D.C. or S.D.C. origins. Unfortunately, any parts replaced by Bio-tanium are just that, parts. An arm is just an arm, a leg just a leg. It is, so far, impossible to add any type of weapons systems to an augmented limb, other than those that would naturally appear. A Bio-tanium arm cannot have retractable vibro-blades added, but if the character had the minor super power of body weapons previously, then they are that much more deadly now. The metal will not interfere with any natural process, but it cannot be modified by artificial means. Meaning bionics or cybernetics cannot be added to a Bio-tanium limb. Special augmentations can be performed as well. Replacing or simply grafting an appendage to augment it's natural abilities. Fangs, claws, tails, horns, and wings can all be modified to inflict and sustain greater damage. Conversely, a full conversion could be performed in which skin, bone, and muscle are either infused with or replaced by bio-tanium grafts or replacements. The biggest draw back of Bio-tanium would be its supplier. The only group to have any access to either the source or process would be Last Chance. It is not for sale nor is it available or even known of, anywhere else. The only way to receive it is by being a loyal employee of Last Chance. Even then the only one that can grant the process would be their leader. All requests are given directly to him, where he judges the validity of each requests and grants the process where he sees fit. To prevent any leaks about the process, the recipient is heavily sedated during the process and only awakes days after the job is done. While sedated, the recipient is transported to a secure location, the process is performed, and then the patient is returned with days left of sleep and healing ahead of them. The most frequent users of Bio-tanium are the Junta Ro demon army. As payment for their continued service, they are given access to the process. Not in such that they are given any idea as to where it is kept or the process performed, but in their requests are granted almost without question. The only other draw back would be the increased work on the metabolism is required. A recipient must now consume twice as much of whatever sustenance to stay at a normal level. A normal person would have to eat and drink twice as much, a psi-stalker feed twice as much, and so on. Weight and height are also increased exponentially. Weight more so than height. ---- Bio-tanium skin grafts by location: Keep in mind that these are only coverings for the skin and not total replacements. Normal skin and bone are still beneath the M.D.C. metal. Includes given M.D.C. and any additional bonuses. Hand: 10 M.D.C. Foot: 15 M.D.C. Forearm: 15 M.D.C. Shin: 25 M.D.C. Shoulder to Elbow: 30 M.D.C. Hip and Thigh: 40 M.D.C. Full Arm: 35 M.D.C. plus +1 to P.S., +1D6 to punch damage Full Leg: 45 M.D.C. plus +1 to P.S., +1D8 to kick damage Torso: 75 M.D.C. Akin to Cyber Armor Midsection: 50 M.D.C. Protects groin and stomach. Grafting of both arms grants a bonus of +2 to strength, both legs provides a bonus of +5 to speed. Damage bonuses remain unchanged. In these cases, height remains unchanged and the weight difference is negligible. ---- Prosthetic Limb replacements: Hand: 15 M.D.C. +1D6 to punch damage. Foot: 25 M.D.C. +1D8 to kick damage. Forearm and Hand: 40 M.D.C. Foot and Shin: 55 M.D.C. Whole Arm: 75 M.D.C., +2 to strength, +1D6 to punch damage. Whole Leg: 90 M.D.C., +1D8 to kick damage. Replacement of both arms grants a bonus of +5 to P.S. Damage bonus remains unchanged. Replacing both legs adds +10 to Spd. Damage bonus remains unchanged. In these cases, height remains unchanged and the weight difference is negligible. ---- Partial Conversion: In this case, Bio-tanium is grafted to the internal systems of the recipient. The bones and muscle fiber are infused with cellular strands of the living metal granting greater strength, endurance, speed, and muscle mass. Other than increased size, there are no other changes in appearances. Bonuses: + 4 to P.S. + 6 to P.E. + 1 to P.P. + 10 to Spd. + 3D6x10 S.D.C. or 2D4x10 M.D.C. Adds 2D6 inches to height Triples normal weight Full Conversion: In this case, the entire cellular structure of the host is heavily infused with large amounts of Bio-tanium. The skin takes on a metallic hue, becoming silvery in color. Muscle mass is almost doubled and weight is quadrupled or better. S.D.C. creatures become powerful M.D.C. creatures and those that are already M.D.C. receive a massive boost to their already formidable powers. Bonuses: + 4 to P.S. Strength also will become supernatural. If already supernatural, add an additional + 2. + 4 to P.E. + 2 to P.P. + 15 to Spd. Multiply weight by 4. Add 3D6 inches to height. Host also becomes an M.D.C. structure. M.D.C. is equal to the combined S.D.C. and hit points x2. If already an M.D.C. creature, multiply Physical Endurance (P.E.) attribute by 5 and add to total. Category:Rifts Category:Palladium Category:Organization Category:Content Category:Tech Gear